Just A Bet
by im2cool4love
Summary: “If you can make the Ice Queen’s icy heart melt then I will run around in a dress during practice. Deal?” Troy Bolton has to find a way to melt Sharpay Evans cold heart but what if he finds himself falling for her?
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, the songs included in this story or the characters.

**Must read:**  
_**Here's the deal, Troy never met Gabriella during his vacation but he did do the whole karaoke thing and discovered that he can sing. And that little crush that Sharpay had on Troy well that's over with. She despises him. I'm not sure if I'm going to be including Gabriella in future chapters, but I might.**_

Summary: "If you can make the Ice Queen's icy heart melt then I will run around in a dress during practice. Deal?" Troy Bolton has to find a way to melt Sharpay Evans cold heart but what if he finds himself falling for her?

**Chapter 1  
The Bet**

"Troy it's time for school. You don't want to be late for your first day back after Christmas Vacation do you?" Troy Bolton grunted and turned to look at the clock beside him.

"Mom it's seven o'clock in the morning." Troy complained as he turned back around and closed his eyes.

"I thought we could get a few minutes of basketball practice before school son. Gotta get you in tip top shape for this season." Troy's dad answered outside of the door.

Troy groaned in reply but still got up. He took a quick shower and changed into his clothes and then went downstairs for breakfast where his dad was already holding a basketball. Troy's mom looked at the both of them disapprovingly, "Is basketball all you two ever think about?"

The two glanced at each other and answered, "Pretty much."

The truth was though Troy had another passion and it was singing. Not like he would ever tell his dad that. He never really thought much about singing until one day he got dragged in front of a karaoke and was forced to sing, he thanked god his dad wasn't around to see that.

After the two had eaten breakfast they quickly went outside for some basketball. A few minutes after their game Troy's dad looked at his son proudly, "Keep this up son and you'll have a full basketball scholarship." He ruffled his son's hair and went inside to get ready to go to school seeing that he was the school's phys ed teacher and the school's basketball coach. After Mr. Bolton had changed the two said goodbye to Troy's mom, Sarah, and left for school. Troy's dad dropped Troy at the front of the school where the whole basketball team was waiting for him, while he went to park his car in the staff parking lot.

"Troy!" The entire greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hey guys. Happy New Year. " Troy grinned and walked with them.

"How was your vacation?" Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend and fellow basketball teammate asked.

"Nothing new. Basketball practices that kind of stuff. How about you guys?" Troy said leaving out his karaoke expeditions during the summer.

"Same here. With you leading us to the championships it will definitely be a happy new year." Chad grinned happily.

"What team?" Chad asked loudly.

"Wildcats." Troy and the entire basketball team yelled out.

"What team?"

"Wildcats."

"What team?" Chad yelled louder.

"WILDCATS!" The team cheered as they entered the school.

Suddenly Sharpay Evans and her twin brother Ryan entered the school; their heads raised up high, and walked through the halls. The team stared at Sharpay and shuttered.

"The Ice Princess is back." Chad pointed out, "Is it just me or does she get nastier every time she comes back?"

"No it's not just you. I see it too. She probably didn't get what she wanted for Christmas." Their fellow teammate Jason Cross answered.

"C'mon let's go Miss Darbus will have a fit if she finds out were late." Chad and Troy soon went to their first class with Ryan and Sharpay.

The two entered the class and quickly sat down on their seats. Sharpay and Ryan then entered carrying a gift obviously for the teacher. The two walked towards the teacher and handed it to her.

"Here Miss Darbus," Sharpay said sweetly, "We got you something for Christmas."

"Why thank you Sharpay." Ms. Darbus replied as she eagerly took her present and opened it. Inside was a box of chocolate truffles as soon as Ms.Darbus saw the chocolates her eyes immediately lit up.

Sharpay smiled at the delighted look on her teachers face, "Ryan and I went to New York for Christmas and we thought we'd give you something you'd definitely love. It's imported you know." She pointed out.

"How very generous of you two." Ms. Darbus thanked the twins once again before instructing them to their seats. As the two were walking to their seats someone Chad was talking to Troy out loud, "Can you believe that two? They're such suck ups." As soon as he heard this Troy laughed agreeing to what Chad said.

Unfortunately Ms.Darbus heard the entire conversation, "You two boys can learn from Ryan and Sharpay's behavior. Detention for both of you. I'll be needing some help to build some new sets for the Drama Club's new production."

"But Ms. Darbus we have basketball practice." Jason Cross, Chad and Troy's fellow basketball teammate, protested.

"That's fifteen minutes for you too Mr.Cross. Anybody else?" Ms.Darbus asked the class impatiently. The class was immediately quiet.

"Good. Holidays are over people. It's time to get back to work. Put you're thinking caps back on."

"It might be hard for Chad to find his." Taylor Mckessie, resident smart girl and president of the Decathlon team, said.

After the class was over Jason, Troy, and Chad headed over to the auditorium following Ms. Darbus. The three entered the auditorium and were each handed a paint brush.

"You will be painting the new sets for the new Drama production. Now get to work, the sooner you do it the sooner it will be finished." Ms.Darbus told them before she left.

The three immediately got to work. Chad lazily painted his set then glanced at the stage where he caught sight of the twins practicing, "It's all Ryan and Sharpay's fault. If it wasn't for their stupid gift we wouldn't have gotten here. Coach is gonna kill us once he realizes that were not at practice."

"At least he's only you're coach, he's my coach and my dad." Troy said.

Jason stood up, "I'm gonna go get a new paintbrush. This one's messed up." He went up the stage and got a new one and once he was about to leave he bumped into someone immediately causing that person to drop all the papers they were holding, which was quite a lot.

"Sorry about that." Jason apologized as he crouched down and gathered all the papers. He handed them back to the person and it was a short girl who had her hair tied in a bun and was wearing glasses.

"It's okay. It happens a lot." The girl said as she took her papers from Jason, "I'm Kelsi. I'm the composer for the play. And you are?"

Jason was too busy staring at her that he completely drifted off, "Oh I'm just here for detention. You're a composer? That's cool"

"Yeah. This is actually my first time composing the play." Kelsi answered, "It was nice meeting you Jason. Hope to see you at the play." Kelsi waved goodbye and walked away. Jason smiled and returned back to where Chad and Troy were talking.

"How about a bet Troy? If you manage to melt the Ice Queen's icy heart I will run around in a dress during practice. And if I win you'll be the one wearing the dress." Jason overheard Chad saying.

"Whoa. What's this about a bet?" Jason asked as he joined the two.

" I told Troy that if he manages to snag a date with Sharpay Evans I'll run around in a dress during practice." Chad told Jason.

"But Sharpay hates Troy."

" Exactly. Which is why he will never be able to do it."

"Fine if you think I won't be able to get her to date me just you wait and see." Troy agreed to the bet, "I'll pick out the dress you'll be wearing myself.

"Deal." The two shook hands.

"Guys are you sure that this is a good idea sure she's not the nicest person in the world but she still has feelings." Jason asked them.

"Cmon Jason she's a total witch. Everyone in this school wants to see her be knocked down on that high pedestal of hers. We'll be doing everyone a favor."

"I guess." Jason hesitantly agreed.

"This will be just our secret if anyone finds out about this and someone tells Sharpay then I won't have a chance." Troy asked the two.

"Sure." Chad and Jason agreed and from then on the bet had begun.


	2. It's A Start

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own High School Musical.

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story it really means a lot to know that you guys enjoyed it. Anyways I watched HSM2 for the second time this afternoon and is it just me or are they just begging for us to ship Troypay?? Or not who knows maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. I know Sharpay was mean but I think she came through in the end. Good movie, I liked the songs better in the second movie but the _movie_ itself could've been better. **

**Chapter 2**  
_**It's a Start **_

After Troy's dad, Jack Bolton, found out that three of his best players were in detention he immediately stormed in the auditorium looking for them.

"What are the three of my best players doing painting a fake tree?" Jack angrily asked Ms.Darbus when he saw Jason, Chad, and Troy painting.

"It's called detention Bolton. I think it's time you're basketball posse learns that just because they shoot a couple of touchdowns doesn't mean they can just get away with bad mouthing another student." Ms.Darbus told the angry coach.

"First of all Darbus it's a basketball team, second it's called baskets not touchdowns, and third of all we have a huge game coming up in two weeks and we need all the practice we can get."

"I believe that it is wrong that these basketball players can get out of anything they want just because their talent is shooting a ball in a net."

"Look can we just talk about this with the principal? And you three to the gym now!" Jack instructed the three who quickly put their paintbrushes down and ran out to the gym.

Ms.Darbus and Mr.Bolton walked Principal Matsui's office and sat down facing the principal.

"I believe that these kids should be treated equally meaning that no one should get special treatment." Ms. Darbus told the principal who nodded in agreement.

"Look George I agree with what Darbus is saying but you know we got a huge game against North High in just a few weeks. I say give them detention after the game is over."

" Look Jack I'm all for the team winning but what Alyson is saying right. No one in this school should get special treatment just because they're in a special club or team." The principal told the two.

Darbus gave Mr. Bolton a, "I told you so" look but it soon faded once the principal continued.

"But I do agree with Jack here that the kids have enough stress on their hands with game on Saturday. I say just go easy on them Alyson." The Principal told Ms. Darbus.

"This is unbelievable. What about my drama production should I let the kids who will be playing on the play get off easy too? Or is it just the basketball team? "Ms. Darbus angrily exclaimed before leaving the office.

"Thanks a lot George." Jack told the principal, "I appreciate you siding with me on this one."

"Look Jack I know you and Alyson have had you're differences but can you just put it aside and try to get along." The principal asked.

"I'll try but the woman just gets on my nerves sometimes." Jack answered before saying goodbye to the principal and going back to his basketball practice.

* * *

As soon as basketball practice had ended Troy immediately thought back to the bet he made with Chad. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _he thought to himself. 

Troy sighed before approaching Sharpay who was currently opening her locker. Troy walked up to her and noticed she was carrying some books, "Need some help with that?"

Sharpay closed her locker shut and glared at Troy, "Like I would want your sweaty hands to touch my books Bolton. As if" She then left but not before giving him one last glare.

Chad who saw the whole thing walked over to Troy, "Ouch. Are you sure you don't want to back out now Troy?"

"No. Sharpay just needs a little bit of work that's all."

As soon as lunch stared Troy went looking for Sharpay and saw her sitting with some people from the drama group, he grabbed his tray and sat down with them. Sharpay and the rest of the people sitting at the table turned to stare at him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Bolton?" Sharpay asked angrily.

"Just sitting with you." Troy simply answered.

"This isn't you're table. You're supposed to sit with the jocks." Sharpay pointed at the table below them where the basketball team and cheerleaders usually seat.

"I just wanted a change that's all."

"Well then I guess we'll be the ones leaving then." Sharpay took her tray and left the table, Ryan following after her. Troy was left all alone with the drama club who couldn't take their eyes off him.

One girl who was wearing all black clothes stared at him while he was eating. Troy noticed it and asked, "Um…why are you staring?"

"You're Troy Bolton."

"Yeah I noticed."

"And you're sitting with us."

"Yeah I am. Is that a problem?" Troy asked.

"Can I touch you?" One girl wearing huge round glasses blurted out.

"What?" Troy asked feeling surprised and a bit uncomfortable by the question.

"To see if you're real." The girl answered as she began reaching for him but before she could touch him Troy immediately stood up and grabbed his food.

"It was nice talking with you guys. I've got to go." Troy raced back to his old table where Chad who noticed the whole thing began laughing, "Give up? I saw this nice pink number in my sister's closet that would look very flattering on you."

"No. But this might take longer than I thought." Troy admitted to Chad.

"No problem man. The game is still a month away." Jason said trying to make Troy feel better.

"It might take longer than a month for Sharpay to stop hating me."

* * *

After lunch Troy was walking to his next class but he accidentally bumped into Sharpay. Sharpay picked up all her books, "Watch where you're going Bolton." 

Troy followed Sharpay and asked, "Look Sharpay can't we just start over? I mean what have I ever done to you?"

"Let's see you and your friends are the reason that the Drama club's plays are never successful since everyone would rather go watch you're stupid game than our play. You sat on my lunchbox when we were nine. You're friends constantly call me the "Ice Queen" and oh let's see I just plain don't like you." Sharpay answered with annoyance before entering her next class followed by Troy, who had the same class as her.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Bolton you two are late. You two have detention with me after school." Their science teacher Mr. Larson told them as the two entered the class.

_My dad is going to kill me _Troy thought to himself before sitting down.

* * *

When the last bell of the day rang Troy walked to the science classroom and sat down in front of Sharpay. 

"Ok you two I don't want to hear any talking. I'll be out for a few minutes to get some school things. You two better be still here when I get back." The teacher left and left the door open.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Troy, "Great job Bolton because of you I'm going to miss my daily vocal lessons with Ryan."

"Look Sharpay I'm not jumping for joy either. My dad is gonna kill me when he founds out I got detention again. And to think I just wanted to ask you to be friends."

"Why?" Sharpay asked startling Troy.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be my friend all of a sudden? For the past eight years we've had a rivalry going on why do you want to be my friend now?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"If you want to know my dad asked me to get along better with the drama kids so that Ms. Darbus won't be too harsh on me." Troy lied.

"I guess that's makes sense. Okay so how about a truce?"

"A truce?" Troy asked.

"Yeah at least until the game and the play ends. I don't do anything to you and you don't do anything to me and then after the game and the play we go back to normal. Is it a deal?" Sharpay offered her hand.

Troy stared at the hand for awhile before shaking it, "Well it's a start."


	3. Let's Get Started

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. If I did Sharpay and Troy would be together.

**Chapter 2**  
_**Let's get started**_

"Look Troy. The game is coming up and we need you at you're best and you're not going to be at you're best if you keep getting detentions. You're the team captain the team is counting on you. Do you hear me?" Jack Bolton lectured as the family was having their dinner, "Now promise me this is the last time you are going to get detention?"

"I promise dad. I will be there for the team one hundred and fifty percent." Troy answered.

"Good son. Okay you can go back to finishing your homework now."

Troy brushed his teeth and went to his room to sleep while his mom and dad were downstairs talking.

"Now Jack don't be too hard on Troy he's been trying his best." Angela, Troy's mother, said.

"I know that Angel but Troy's the best player in that team, there'll be college scouts on that game. I want him to play his best so he can get a scholarship and have a good future." Jack told his wife.

"I know you're just looking out for him honey but take it easy on him okay. Life isn't just about basketball you know." Angela told her husband before going to bed.

* * *

As soon as school began Troy immediately looked for Sharpay and found her in front of the drama audition sheet signing up.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy greeted. Sharpay just merely stared at him and walked away.

"Wait" Troy ran up to her to catch up, "Why are you ignoring me all of a sudden I thought we called a truce?"

"Yeah Bolton, a truce. That doesn't mean were all of a sudden best of friends okay? You stay away from me and the drama club and I'll ignore you and your basketball homies. Got it?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"C'mon Sharpay let's walk to class together. We do have the same classes." Troy told her as he walked beside her.

"Ok Troy what are you doing stalking me?" Sharpay angrily asked as she began to walk faster.

"I'm trying to be friendly is that so hard to believe?" Troy answered as he walked even faster to catch up to Sharpay.

"Just stay away from me okay?" Sharpay demanded before entering the classroom.

"Well that's going to be hard since we do have the same classes together." Troy told her as he walked inside the classroom and took a seat.

"Good morning class today I will be talking to you about a new project we are starting." The teacher, a short man wearing huge round glasses, greeted the kids in a dull tone.

"After working ten years in East High I realized that everyone in this school have certain groups they belong in. Certain cliques as you will. Today I will be pairing you up with someone in a different group, for example someone from the basketball team could be paired up with someone from the drama club or the decathlon team. I want each and every one of you to get to know this person, know their talents, their passion and their dreams. Because if you don't you will be getting an F." The teacher droned on as each of the students whined at the idea of getting partnered up with someone not with their group.

"I want you all to think of thirty different questions on your paper that you will be asking your partner. And next week I will be asking you certain questions about your partner to see if you have done the assignment, without your paper to help you. As soon as I call you and your partners name I want you to sit beside them." The teacher continued, "Okay first group will be Kelsi Nielsen and Jason Cross."

Jason turned around and searched for Kelsi as soon as he saw he gave her a big grin and waved her over.

"Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth."

Taylor stood up and glared at Chad, who was glaring right back at her, before she sat down reluctantly beside him.

The teacher continued to call out other student's name until there were only two people not paired off.

"And of course the last pair will be Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans. Now work on those questions everyone I expect you to be ready to answer everything next week." The teacher told the kids before going to his desk.

Troy smiled to himself, _Yes! Sharpay's my partner this will make everything easier._

Sharpay walked towards Troy and sat down beside him, "Okay here's the thing Bolton you are not going to ask me anything personal. No 'what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done' questions or 'who do you have a crush on' or 'what's the lowest grade you've ever gotten" got it?"

"Alright, alright. Okay my first question is what's is your favorite colour?" Troy asked.

"Such an unoriginal question," Sharpay commented as Troy rolled his eyes, "Pink and purple."

"My first question is what's your favorite song?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Um…I don't really have and all time favorite song right now but I really like Better Together by Jack Johnson. I like of all of his stuff or John Mayer's, the Garden State album is really good too."

Sharpay stared at Troy for awhile before saying, "Surprisingly enough Bolton you have pretty good taste."

"Wait was that an actual compliment coming out of your mouth Evans?" Troy feigned a shock expression as he stared at Sharpay.

"Bask in this moment because it's the only time I will ever compliment you Bolton."

"Okay Sharpay my next question is…" Troy was interrupted by the bell before he could ask her anymore questions. Sharpay glared at him before sighing, "We'll finish this at my house Bolton. Meet me in front of the school after school three o'clock sharp or I'll leave without you." She walked out of the classroom with Troy staring after her.

"Why is she so goddamn stubborn?" Troy mumbled to himself, he suddenly turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder and in front of him was Jason and Chad the three began walking out of the classroom and headed to their lockers.

"So isn't that a coincidence that your project partner was Sharpay." Chad pointed out, "So how's it going?"

"It's going as well as I expected it to be, it's a total disaster. How's working with Taylor?" As soon as the name out of Troy's mouth Chad formed a hard glare.

"The girl is just too annoying for her own good. Ooooh I'm much smarter than you are Chad. She won't shut up." Chad answered angrily.

"Okay I guess I shouldn't have asked you then. How about you Jason?"

"It's fine. Kelsi's pretty cool did you know that she composes her own songs? She plays the piano too." Jason answered happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Cross we get it you like her." Chad commented.

"What who said I liked her?" Jason asked surprised

"It's so obvious. Kelsi this, Kelsi that anyone could see it. Don't worry man we approve." Chad told Jason as the three of them opened their lockers.

"Really? But she's in the drama club I thought you hated everybody there." Jason said.

"No I said I hate Sharpay and Ryan who are in the drama club I don't have any problems with the other people on it. Now if you decided to date Sharpay on your own free will, that's when I'll have a problem." As soon as Chad said this Troy felt a small pang in his stomach.

_Probably some bad breakfast I ate. _Troy told himself he then closed his locker and headed to his next class.

**Okay I'm going to be basing Sharpay and Troy's favorite musicians, shows, etc. on Ashley and Zac's favorites cause I have no idea what the two characters would like anyway so most of the answers are based on the actors. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. **


	4. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Kenny Ortega and the folks at Disney do.

**Chapter 4**  
_**The Assignment **_

"Whoa." Troy stared at the mansion before him. "You live here?" he asked to Sharpay as the door opened.

"Yeah I live here." Sharpay answered. Right in front of her was an old man wearing a tuxedo, "Good afternoon Alfred. This is Troy Bolton; we'll be doing our school project in the living room."

"Pleasure to meet you Troy." Alfred greeted politely as he led them to the living room. "I will be right back with some snacks Miss Sharpay meanwhile you and Troy can start working on your project together."

"Thanks Alfred." Sharpay dropped her purse on the couch and sat down while Troy was still looking around the house impressed.

"I knew you were rich but wow…" Troy complimented as he sat down beside her. "So do you want to get started or what?"

Sharpay nodded, "The sooner, the better." She and Troy then took out their pen and papers and started asking their questions.

"I guess it's my turn to ask the questions." Troy said while Sharpay rolled her eyes and tapped her pen impatiently.

"Okay um… who's your favorite musician?" Troy asked.

"I like Billy Joel, The Used, Elton John, and the All American Rejects." Troy stared at her slightly impressed and slightly shocked.

"You liked The Used?" Troy managed to choke out.

"What you think just because I'm blonde, rich, and have an awesome fashion sense doesn't mean my musical taste are the same. I like the music I listen to, to have deeper meaning." Sharpay answered.

Troy stared at her with a new found appreciation but before he could say something to her Alfred came in carrying some soda's and chips.

"Here you go Ms.Evans and Mr.Bolton if you need anything I'll be a room away." Alfred said as he handed them the chips and the soda.

"Thanks Alfred." The two teens told the man before he left to go to the kitchen.

"Okay Bolton what's your favorite tv show?" Sharpay asked as she was eating the chips.

"I'd have to say American Idol and Survivor." Troy drank his soda and glanced at Sharpay who was writing down his answers. _She's kind of cute when she's not being an Ice Queen _But Troy caught himself before he thought about Sharpay even further _What am I saying this is Sharpay Evans! Get a hold of yourself Troy. _

"Bolton?"

"Bolton?"

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled. Troy turned around with surprise, "You called me Troy."

'That's because you were too busy daydreaming. Look can we get back to this assignment, the sooner we finish the faster I can get you out of my house." Sharpay snapped.

Troy sighed frustratedly, "Fine. Favorite movie?"

"Just Married, My Best Friend's Wedding, and How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. Favorite subject?"

"Phys. Ed and English."

Fifteen minutes later the two had finally finished the assignment. Troy packed all his things back into his bag, he gave Sharpay a small smile and said, "Surprisingly I actually enjoyed hanging out with you Sharpay. Think we can do it again sometime?"

Sharpay snorted, "Not in this lifetime Bolton. Is anyone picking you up?"

"Yeah my mom." Troy answered as he looked around the living room. He stopped in front of a picture of a woman with long blonde hair, who looked like an older Sharpay, a man with short blonde hair, who had an uncanny resemblance to Ryan, smiling in front of the camera. Troy picked up the picture and asked, "Your parents?"

Sharpay turned around and stared at the picture, "Yeah who else can they be?"

"You look a lot like your mom. So are they here?"

"Business Trip."

"What did you do on Christmas Vacation?" Troy asked curiously as he put the picture back and sat beside Sharpay.

"New York."

"Were your parents with you?"

Sharpay gave him an intense glare, "Look Bolton what I do for in vacation is none of your business. And for your information no my parents didn't come, they never do."

Sharpay's voice was filled with anger and sadness that Troy had the urge to reach out to her and comfort her. But before he could do anything Alfred came in the living room, "Mr. Bolton I believe your mother is her to pick you up."

Troy stood up and walked to the door, he took one last glance Sharpay and left.

**Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. **

* * *


	5. Stick to The Status Quo

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, if I did Sharpay and Troy would end up together.

**Chapter 5**  
_**Stick to The Status Quo**_

"So you're saying that working with the Ice Queen wasn't that bad?" Chad asked as he and Troy and opened their lockers, "Did she put something in your drink when you went over to her house or something?"

"Look all I'm saying is that before I left she seemed well kind of sad." Troy answered as he and Chad walked to class.

"Yeah, sure sad." Chad replied rolling his eyes," Does that look sad to you?" Chad turned around and glanced at Sharpay walking through the halls, with Ryan behind her. Troy waved to Sharpay who merely gave him a glare and walked on.

"I bet she was just trying to make you feel sorry for her. C'mon Troy just admit it Sharpay doesn't care about anybody but herself."

Troy's eyes followed Sharpay's retreating figure thinking back to yesterday, he sighed and continued walking to class, "I guess you're right. I just thought she finally opened up."

"The time she opens up to you is the time you join the school play," Chad told Troy as they entered class, "It's never gonna happen."

* * *

After the lunch bell rang Troy and Chad walked to their usual table where surprisingly Jason wasn't sitting in today. Chad and Troy sat down and asked Zeke, "Hey where's Jason?"

Zeke pointed at the drama table and answered," He's sitting with the drama club today. He said something about getting to know Kelsi." Zeke handed them a bag of cookies." Do you guys mind trying this?"

The two shrugged and they each took a cookie, "Wow Zeke these taste really great." Troy said as he took another cookie.

"Really?" Zeke eye's lit up at the compliment.

"Did you make it?" Chad asked as he stuffed himself with another cookie.

The whole basketball team leaned in to hear Zeke's answer. Zeke gulped nervously, "No. My mom made it." Chad sighed in relief, "Good. Baking and basketball do not mix." Then he grabbed another cookie.

Troy stared at Zeke whose face dropped in disappointment; he then leaned in and whispered to Zeke, "I think they're great Zeke. Don't worry about what they say."

Zeke's eyes widened with surprise as he whispered back, "Thanks and next maybe I can make you a crème brullee."

"I don't know what that is but it sounds great."

* * *

Meanwhile at the drama table things between Ryan and Sharpay weren't doing so well. 

"Sharpay about the auditions," Ryan began saying

Sharpay turned to Ryan and asked, "Don't worry Ryan we'll nail it as usual."

"It's not about that. I don't want to do the auditions."

Sharpay's eyes widened and she dropped the spoon she was holding, "WHAT?" The entire cafeteria stared at Sharpay's sudden outburst.

"I just don't want to do it this year. It's always been your thing you know that. I just want to do something new this year, like baseball." Ryan explained quickly.

"You couldn't have told me this before?" Sharpay asked angrily, "The auditions are today Ryan. Is hitting a bunch of balls more important than your own sister?"

"I tried but you were so excited I couldn't do it. I'm sure you can get Ms.Darbus to audition you alone or maybe you can get a new partner." Ryan suggested.

"It's too late for that Ry. The people who are auditioning for the leads already have partners and the people who don't have partners aren't auditioning." Sharpay laid her head down on the table as she let out a frustrated groan. Ryan smiled sadly and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Shar you're Ms.Darbus favorite student. I'm sure she'll say yes for you to audition solo."

Sharpay turned to Ryan and gave her a brother a small smile, the others on the table gaped at Sharpay's sudden show of emotion which was totally unlike her. She turned around and glared at everyone, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Everyone went back to what they were doing while Ryan returned Sharpay's smile, "Just ask before you audition. I'm sure Ms.Darbus will say yes."

**Thanks so much for the great reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **


	6. The Auditions Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

**Chapter 6**  
_**The Auditions Part 1**_

After the lunch bell rang Jason ran up to Chad and Troy who were walking to their lockers.

"Did you guys hear what happened at the drama table at lunch?" Jason asked.

"No. All I heard was Sharpay yelling and that's not a big surprise." Chad answered.

"Ryan Evans isn't auditioning for the play this year. That means Sharpay has to audition for a minor role unless she can find a new partner." Jason explained.

"The Evans twins are no more? Well that is news. Maybe Troy should go to the auditions and comfort her." Chad joked

* * *

It was the end of school and Sharpay quickly headed to the auditorium. Meanwhile Troy made sure that all of his basketball teammates were gone and then he went to the auditorium and went to the very back row, sat down, and slid down to make sure no one could see him.

_This was a stupid idea_ Troy told himself as he watched the first person to audition. It was a scrawny boy wearing glasses and was shaking nervously. Unfortunately he stuttered through the whole song and quickly left the stage. Next came a very beautiful girl walking to the stage as she began singing the entire audience covered their ears. The girl soon noticed and asked, "Was it that bad?"

"5 cats scratching a blackboard." Someone in the audience yelled out. The girl frowned then left. After a couple of horrible auditions and a couple of fairly good auditions it was time for Sharpay's. She walked to Ms. Darbus and told her the news, "Ms.Darbus Ryan won't be auditioning with me today."

Ms. Darbus gasped in shock, "Solo auditions are for minor roles and to be a lead you have to have a partner. I'm sorry Sharpay."

"Please Ms.Darbus it's too late for me to have a partner. Can't you make an exception just this once?" Sharpay pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, no exceptions. Although you are a wonderful performer maybe it's time to let someone take your place."

"But…"

"Solo auditions are for minor roles. I'm sorry Sharpay." Ms. Darbus explained. Sharpay sighed disappointedly. She thought it over and began saying, " Okay Ms.Darbus I guess I'll have to audition…"

But before Sharpay could finish someone suddenly yelled out from the back.

"I'll sing with her."

**Sorry for the very short chapter. I got to go to my friends house today and I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger (well sort of) it's a pretty useless chapter except for the ending. Some updates might come more slowly if I don't finish this story before school starts. I'm going to apologize in advance if I won't be able to update when the school year starts. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and don't forget to give me your comments. **


	7. The Auditions Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or High School Musical 2 or the songs featured in this story. Please don't sue me.

**Chapter 7**  
_**Auditions part 2**_

Sharpay and Ms. Darbus turned to see who had volunteered to audition and their eyes widened as they saw Troy Bolton step out of the shadows with one of his hands raised nervously.

Sharpay snorted, "Audition? With you? You have got to be kidding me."

Ms. Darbus stared suspiciously at Troy, "I'm surprised you would even bother to show up to the drama auditions Mr. Bolton. And if I may ask where are the rest of your basketball posses?"

'It's team Ms. Darbus and um… I kind of came here alone." Troy answered his feet shifting nervously.

"Ms. Darbus I am not going to sing with a tone deaf jock." Sharpay protested.

"I'm sorry Sharpay as much as I doubt Mr. Bolton's intentions he is the only one who seems to be willing to audition. He's your only choice."

Sharpay shook her head angrily, "No. For all I know this could be a prank or something devised to humiliate me."

Troy shrugged feeling slightly relieved at Sharpay's decision and began walking away, " I guess this was a mistake. I'm sure you can find someone to audition with. Good Luck."

Sharpay stared after him and looked around desperately for a partner, seeing that no one was there she sighed, "Wait. I'll audition with you."

"I guess there's no turning back now. The team is going to hate me." Troy mumbled to himself before walking to the stage.

Kelsi , who was playing the piano, handed Sharpay and Troy the song lyrics. Before they started singing Sharpay turned to Troy, "Look Bolton if you ruin this audition for me that truce we agreed to is over. I will not have you ruin my career."

Troy stared at her and nodded in agreement. Kelsi smiled at the both of them and sat in front of the piano. Troy glanced at Sharpay who was doing various voice exercises and he glanced back at the lyrics feeling nervous and uneasy. He was about to tell Sharpay that he changed his mind but Kelsi had began playing the melody of the song on the piano. Sharpay shot Troy a glare and mouthed, "Sing."

Troy gulped nervously, took a deep breathe and began to sing.

"**I've been waiting and patiently praying  
For this moment all my life  
And I never, thought I'd ever feel so glad to be alive  
I've spent so many years dreaming of this  
Im long overdue  
And finally all my dreams are happening  
In an ideal form of you." **

As soon as Troy started singing Sharpay turned to him in shock. She was so surprised that she forgot that it was her turn to sing. Troy gave her a small nudge and quietly whispered to her, "Sing. Daydream about me later." Sharpay shot him a glare but began singing her part.

"**Let's take this moment, squeeze it and hold it  
For the rest of our lives  
Then the time will never come to say goodbye  
Goodbye  
I've spent so many years dreaming of this  
And finally all of my dreams are happening  
In an ideal form of you.  
Form of you" **

Troy shot Sharpay a small smile before he started singing again which surprisingly enough she returned.

"**Form of you  
I may not be perfect, but I'll always be there."**

Sharpay quickly glanced at Troy but hastily looked away once he caught her looking.

"**Cause I know you're worth it." **

The two glanced at each other once again but as soon as they caught each others eyes they quickly looked away. The two sang the last line of the song so beautifully that Ms. Darbus was tearing up.

"**You're the answer to all of my prayers." **

As soon as the two were finished Ms. Darbus ran up to the stage and hugged Troy and Sharpay tightly, "Bravo, Brava. That was the best rendition of the song I've heard all day."

Ms. Darbus then turned to Troy with glee, "And Mr. Bolton who knew that underneath all that sweat and touchdowns that you would have such a wonderful voice. I will see you two at the callbacks."

**And there it is. Troy and Sharpay finally sing together. The song featured in the story is Dreaming of This by The Jamestown Story (awesome band 3) It's kind of a short chapter so I'm really sorry if I couldn't write more. Don't forget to review. Thanks everyone. **


	8. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

**Chapter 8**

_**Suspicions**_

"You auditioned with Troy Bolton? Am I reading this right?" Ryan asked Sharpay as he stared at the callback list posted on the bulletin board.

Sharpay gave Ryan a weak smile, "He was my only choice."

"But Troy Bolton? Wasn't it just a couple of days ago that you told me how much you despised and loathed him?" Ryan asked confusion written on his face.

"Singing with Bolton doesn't change how I feel about him. He's still a jerk but he's a jerk with a good voice. It's one callback Ryan." Sharpay explained.

Ryan glanced at Sharpay and said, "You like him don't you?"

"What? Did someone hit you in the head with a baseball bat? I told you I am singing with him. I am not in love with Troy Bolton." Sharpay exclaimed loudly.

Chad, who had overheard the last part of the conversation, walked over to them and asked, "What's this about you being in love with Troy? Are you finally confessing your undying love for him Sharpay?"

"Haven't you heard? Troy got in the callbacks." Ryan told Chad.

Chad stared at Ryan not believing one word he was saying, "Troy is not stupid enough to audition for some lame play when he knows that there's the championships to worry about."

"I think he was." Ryan glanced at the callback sheet and pointed at Troy's name next to Sharpays. Chad stared at the callback sheets surprised then he turned and glared at Sharpay, "You did this didn't you? You did something to make him audition. I know Troy he would never do this unless you forced him to."

"Look Chad I didn't even know that Troy could sing until he auditioned so why don't you go find him yourself and stop blaming me for every little thing that goes wrong in your life." Sharpay irritably yelled out.

Troy, who was walking through the halls, had noticed the strange stares and whispers that occurred whenever he walked by. He quickly walked towards Sharpay and Chad once he had heard them arguing. Chad was about to yell at Sharpay once more but Troy quickly came in between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chad what is going on?" Troy asked puzzled.

Chad glared at Troy and quickly pointed at the callback sheet, "Why don't you explain it to us Troy? When did you start becoming a drama geek?"

"Look it was just an audition. It's not that big of a deal, okay? It was one audition." Troy told Chad.

Troy turned to Ryan and Sharpay, "Look I'm sorry about whatever he said. I'll see you guys later."

Sharpay merely rolled her eyes and gave Chad a heated glare while Ryan stared at Troy suspiciously. The two left Chad and Troy alone and walked to their lockers.

As soon as the twins were gone Chad looked around at the hallways making sure no one could hear them and whispered, "Look man when I said that you should go to the auditions and comfort her I didn't mean that you should audition with her.

"I know but I thought I could spend more time with her if I was her partner for the callbacks." Troy explained.

Chad stared at Troy doubtfully and asked, "You don't actually like her do you man? I mean this is the Ice Queen."

Troy hesitated just for a moment before answering, luckily for him Chad isn't very observant and hadn't noticed, "No the reason I'm doing this is because of the bet not because I like her."

Chad nodded, "Good for a moment there I thought you had gone to the dark side. Look Troy no one is gonna like that you auditioned for this play. It's gonna turn the whole school upside down so you better do something soon." Chad gave Troy a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

Troy looked around him and noticed that the stares and the whispers became louder and even more intense. Troy sighed and walked to his lockers ignoring all the piercing stares.

* * *

Meanwhile Sharpay and Ryan were opening their lockers when Ryan asked, "Don't you think it's a little bit weird that Troy suddenly just wanted to try out for the play? I mean he could have done it a long time ago, why now?"

Sharpay turned to Ryan, "Look Ry I don't know why Bolton decided to do a complete one eighty and decided to audition all I care about is that he's my partner and with him I'm sure to win that part." She added some more lipgloss and stared at the mirror in front of her and grinned, "Perfect.'"

"C'mon Sharpay he's up to something." Ryan protested.

"Ryan just get over it. You're not exactly known for your observation skills. C'mon lets go." Sharpay looked at her mirror once more before walking to class.

Ryan closed his locker and followed Sharpay. He turned and glanced at Troy who was walking just a few steps behind them and murmured, "This time I might actually be right."

Sharpay turned around, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Ryan shook his head and answered before once again glancing at Troy, "At least for now."

**Finally an update. I appreciate all your amazing reviews you guys. Anyways school starts in 4 days and I am nervous. I wish summer wasn't over. **


	9. The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. HSM is not mine and never will be. **

**Chapter 9  
_The Betrayal_ **

"Did you hear that Troy Bolton tried out for the musical? With Sharpay Evans?"

"Don't he and his team always make fun of the people in musicals?"

"Is he gonna quit the team now?"

The whispers had spread throughout the entire school once the callback list was posted. No one could believe that Troy Bolton had tried out for a musical especially with Sharpay Evans.

Troy avoided the stares and whispers as he walked through the cafeteria and walked to his normal table. He quickly put his tray of food down and sat in between Chad and Jason but noticed that everyone on the basketball team was staring him.

"The musical? What did you trade in your basketball uniform for tights?" One of the players, Gary, asked incredulously.

Troy hurriedly swallowed his food, "It's a musical. One musical. Why is everybody making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because musicals are not your thing man. Basketball is." Chad explained as if Troy was a child.

Troy finished his food and stared at Chad, surprised at how he was acting, "What makes you think basketball is my thing? I have other interests too."

Chad shook his head, "You can't have both Troy. You have to choose."

Troy stared at Chad as if he had grown two heads, "You're seriously making me choose?"

The whole basketball team glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Troy gathered his things and stood up, "I thought you guys were my friends and that out of everyone in this school you would get it. Apparently I was wrong." The he left leaving the whole basketball team surprised.

The entire basketball team stared at Troy's retreating figure. Jason stared at Troy confused and he turned to the basketball team, "Wait did he choose the musical or the team?"

* * *

**Troy's POV**

When did Chad become such a jerk? My friends, the ones I thought had my back just turned their back on me when I decided to do something different. When did the team, no, the entire school become so closed minded?

I felt a pang of jealously once I glanced towards Sharpay's table and saw her laughing with Ryan. Sharpay was accepted by her friends and by her brother, they didn't care who she auditioned with, they cared that she was happy.

We caught each other's eyes for a moment before she broke the eye contact. For a moment I thought I saw her blush. I shook my head, obviously I was imagining things.

**Short and sweet. I think. My first time writing from a certain characters point of view, it felt kind of off but since I have to wake up early for school tomorrow I'm not editing it. Thanks so much for the great reviews. Sorry for the late update, a close friend of the family died on Saturday morning so I never got to update. Your reviews made me smile so thanks a lot. More updates coming soon. And yes Chad is a jerk.  
**


	10. Pulled In Two Directions

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. So don't sue me.

**Chapter 10  
_Pulled in Two Directions_  
**

Sharpay walked by Troy's locker and quickly reminded him, "Callback practice, after school I'll meet you at the music room."

Troy turned around, "I have basketball practice after school Sharpay."

Sharpay shrugged, "I guess you're gonna have to miss it." Then she left leaving Troy behind.

Troy frustratedly slammed his locker close when Chad suddenly came up to him, "Whoa there buddy, the locker didn't do anything to you."

Troy stared at Chad angrily, "What do you want?"

Chad stared at Troy looking apologetic, "Look man it was wrong for us to make you choose between music and basketball. We were just scared that you were going to quit cause you found something else you like other than basketball."

"Yeah well I guess you don't know me that well huh?" Troy retorted.

"Just come to practice today after school, all the guys really want to apologize for what we did."

Troy shook his head, "About practice look I can't…" before he could finish what he was saying, Troy got interrupted by Chad.

"Yeah I'll see you there too. See ya Troy." Chad ran to his next class but not before waving to Troy who looked even more frustrated before Chad came. He slid down the floor and cradled his head with his hands.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

"Hey Sharpay. So when do we start?" Troy gave Sharpay a grin as he entered the music room, which obviously Sharpay ignored. 

"Were going to be choosing our callback song." Sharpay handed Troy three pieces of paper, "Choose which one you want to sing during callbacks and I'll see if I like it. Ms. Darbus changed the callback rules this year so everyone will have a duet but before that each person will have a solo song. Choose whatever song you want to sing, just make sure it's good."

Troy nodded and began reading each paper, a few minutes later he finally made his choice, "This one." As he pointed to the paper on his right.

Sharpay glanced at the paper and nodded, "Good choice."

Troy tapped his feet nervously, "So are we done?"

Sharpay stared at Troy, "Are you kidding we've barely even started. You're an amateur. You've obviously never had vocal lessons in your entire life because your vocal stylings are laughable."

Troy stared at Sharpay, slightly hurt and offended, "Hey I agreed to do this with you and now the entire school has gone haywire. My team is not talking to me so the least you could do is say thank you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine Bolton if you want it that bad, then Thank..."

Troy kept glancing at the watch on the wall and before Sharpay could finish her sentence he quickly ran out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?' Sharpay yelled out angrily.

Troy skidded back to the room and quickly yelled out, "Bathroom!!"

* * *

Instead of going to the bathroom like he said Troy ran to the gym where his teammates were waiting for him. 

"Sorry I'm late."

Chad and the team grinned, "Hey Troy we knew you'd come. Coach left for awhile but he's coming back. Were just shooting some hoops. Come join the fun."

Troy grinned back and went to the change room and hurriedly put on his uniform. He quickly grabbed a ball and joined the team.

A few minutes later Troy drank his bottled water and laughed right along with the guys. He glanced at the watch on the wall and stood up, "I gotta go to my…locker."

The team just shrugged and continued talking while Troy quickly ran out of the gym, he made sure no one was watching him and quickly put his normal clothes on top of his uniform. He went back to the music room where Sharpay was not looking happy.

"Where were you? It's been fifteen minutes. It does not take that long to go to the bathroom." Sharpay asked angrily.

Troy panted, out of breath from running, "The bathroom was out of order. I had to go the bathroom in the second floor."

"Fine whatever, here." Sharpay handed Troy the lyrics, "Kelsi's going to be our pianist for the callbacks. My usual pianist quit for some reason."

Kelsi who was sitting behind the piano waved to Troy who waved back. Troy looked at the watch and glanced at Sharpay who was busy ordering Kelsi around, "Um… you know what I feel thirsty. I think I'm going to buy some thing from the vending machine. I'll be back." He then quickly ran out of the room taking off his normal clothes in the process leaving him with his basketball uniform.

A half confused and half frustrated Sharpay stared at Kelsi, "What is going on with Bolton?"

Kelsi shrugged and got back to the piano while Sharpay walked towards the door and looked around suspiciously.

* * *

A few minutes later Troy was just leaving the gym to go back to the music room when Sharpay suddenly comes up in front of him, "I knew you were going to that stupid basketball practice of yours." 

Troy was just about to explain what he was doing when suddenly Chad showed up behind him, "You're leaving practice to sing with Evans?"

Troy glanced back and forth between Sharpay and Chad not knowing what to do. He grinned nervously at both of them and said, "Can't we just talk this out?"

**I hated this chapter but since you guys were so nice I thought you deserved a chapter... fast. Thanks so much for the reviews you've given. It's longer than before so hopefully you enjoy it. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
